crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gali
"Despite all our interesting Elemental Powers we may have, I believe that our best weapons would be our minds." -Gali Gali is the Toa Mata of Water. Tranquil and wise, she was often breaking apart internal strife between her teammates, and helped as a constant reminder of their duties and responsibilities. In spite of the peaceful nature of her elemental type, Gali has demonstrated she is a fearsome might when her friends are threatened. Having proven her power, few are foolish enough to underestimate how far she is willing to go to protect her people and do what's right. History Personality Gali personifies the sea she calls her home, possessing an aura of warmth and caring, but also embodying the deepest, darkest oceans. She is gentle and kind, and once was often the only one who kept the Toa from splitting up or doing battle amongst themselves. Despite her attempts to be the peacemaker, Gali can get aggrivated by the clashing attitudes of her teammates, and has been known to lash out herself to quell their infighting. She is extremely wise, and recognizes the importance of their culture and how it affects the team. Although considered to be the wisest and most peaceful of the Toa Mata, Gali still had an edge to her. She was not all calm waves lapping against the shore; she had a slight temper, though not to the degree of Tahu or Kopaka. However, Gali was always restrictive in using her powers and believed that fighting wasn't the answer to all conflicts. Ultimately, if there is no other way to protect her friends, she will not hesitate to use the full extent of her power, as seen when she used a Nova Blast and destroyed an entire realm in a last attempt to bring down a Makuta. Abilities Powers As a Toa of Water, Gali has control over the Element of Water. In addition to creating, manipulating, and absorbing water, she can control tides, create floods from the tiniest bit of moisture, conjure whirlpools, and summon and disperse tsunamis and rainstorms. When combining her power with the Element of Air, such as in conjunction with Toa Lewa, she can unleash powerful thunderstorms. She is a powerful swimmer, and is capable of swimming faster and for longer distances than most other life-forms are naturally capable of. As part of her latent Elemental power, she has a highly adept skill when swimming that makes it much easier to maneuver underwater, as well as an increased lung capacity. Due to her experience with her power, Gali's control over Water comes much easier than ordinary Toa, to the point she can draw the skimmest amounts of moisture in a desert environment and generate several olympic pool-sized quantities of water. While unable to manipulate Ice, she is able to manipulate water at a colder degree than most other Toa of Water, and has some ability to affect steam as well. Gali is quite in tune with her element, able to sense any change in the natural order of things through rivers, streams, oceans, and even the latent moisture in the air; this gives her a unique trait of feeling disturbances which could herald trouble. Gali is capable of fusing with other Toa; the typical fusion has her combine with Lewa and Kopaka into the Fusion known as Wairuha. The fusion possesses their Elemental Powers of Water, Air, and Ice, and wears the Kanohi mask of Wisdom, which holds the powers of Water Breathing, Levitation, and X-ray Vision. Wairuha combines their personalities and intelligence, contributing Gali's tranquility, calmness, and deep wisdom. This fusion will remain intact as long as concentration can be maintained. Lastly, Gali, like all Toa, possesses a limited amount of Toa Power. While it has many effects such as healing wounds, awakening those in a deep sleep, or restoring vast amounts of energy, if she were to run out of this Power, she would transform into a Turaga and have weaker powers. Equipment Gali's Toa Tools are a pair of Water Hooks. While they are mainly for channeling her Elemental power of Water, they are constructed in such a way that they have a useful utilitarian purpose; with them in hand, Gali can scale slippery surfaces with ease, the Hooks grappling wet or slimy walls that are difficult to maintain a safe, firm grip on. Gali wears the Kanohi Kaukau, the Great Mask of Water Breathing. It allows her to remain underwater indefinitely without worrying about drowning. It cannot be used to defend against lack of air, such as in vacuum situations or airborne toxins, nor does it increase her lung capacity; its power is specifically for literally breathing water. While the effect is involuntary, activating upon submersion in water, the power is not truly indefinite, as all Kanohi are limited to the amount of mental energy a wearer can use to concentrate on their power. Gali wears a suit of Adaptive Armor, constructed out of Protosteel and featureing advanced systems which scans the environment, and alters itself to suit the wearer's needs. This allows Gali to survive in just about any environment, from chillingly cold tundras to the severe heat of volcanic regions. When her armor changes, her tools change with it. In its default form, the armor looks just like its ordinary form. Trivia *So far, Gali is currently the only member of the team to have performed a Nova Blast. It was powerful enough to utterly decimate an entire region, including a small island and the sea around it. Had the population not been moved prior to the blast, catastrophic loss of life would have ensued. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:A.I Category:Bionicle Category:Female